custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DeltaStriker/Spring 2016
So I feel the need to explain myself, for those of you who may be wondering what is going on. And I will also include the update blog I have been meaning to write for ages. Resignation It is quite simple. As of 6:04 PM, on May 21st, 2016, I have officially stepped down from my position as Administrator. I have removed my administrative paraphernalia and modified all but a few (now tended to) pages that referred to me as such. My reasoning is equally simple. I have not remained active enough to maintain the position. I have been busy with school, friends, and life in general, and am currently moving in the direction of pursuing other interests that will consume even more of my time, and it would be impractical and ignorant to assume I would be able to continue in my role here while establishing new habits and spending more time on other things. made a request for my demotion earlier today, and rather than go through the tedium of one week of you all voting for my inevitable demotion all reiterating his sentiments in mildly pathetic fashions, I removed the request and proceeded to demote myself. However, I would like to clear a few things up about our esteemed Bureaucrat's statements that I felt I needed to comment on. This was indeed a problem in the past, mostly when I was a rollback. I do not recall being later than during my tenure as an admin, and made efforts to improve the timeliness of updates by adding the countdown timer to the voting page. I do apologize for the incidents where this did occur though, as I have no excuse beyond general laziness. I am not entirely sure where this came from. I never refused to do spotlights, and never would unless I was unable to do so due to extenuating circumstances. The last batch of spotlights were supposed to be written and posted while I was away on a vacation, so I let the other staff members know I would be unable to assist them in the writing. When I returned, I assumed they had already begun to work and would be posting them soon, so I let it be. Shortly afterwards my aforementioned inactivity began. I do apologize for this. It was an oversight on my part. If such a situation arises again I will be sure to leave notice. Ironically, that login is because I recently cleared some of Chrome's browser data in an attempt to speed it up and was logged out. I usually remain logged in on my devices for convenience. So had this not occurred, my last login would have been months ago. Regardless of my edit count, I have been checking the wiki on a daily basis. With all that being said, the call for my demotion was fair and justified. Thus I did us all a favor and cut the process short so the wiki can progress without that hassle. In retrospect of this decision, I see that being an admin made my work on here more of a chore than a choice, and that does little to motivate a person. Now that I am free of these responsibilities, I think I will be more likely to produce content and maintain my activity, as a choice rather an an obligation. I believe that makes a difference. Updates In other, less serious news, I decided months ago to go back and revise and rewrite everything I had written to date for Hellbound. This came in lieu of the realization that I had been sloppy with characterization and developmental continuity with Rock Bottom, and I have been working on this on and off for several months. I have no idea when I will begin to post these revised chapters, but when they do they will come out far quicker than they did originally. And they will be better. I have also spent a significant amount of my time writing for the wiki plotting out the future of my stories in the Afterverse, even to the point of writing out an epilogue and some bit of important scenes from far down the road. Hopefully this direction will speed up the process of writing and plotting so that it will be feasible to to complete the story within a few years. We shall see. In addition, I will be continuing to spew out the odd short story whenever the inspiration strikes me, so you can always be on the lookout for those. I will also continue to update my pages to be up to date to the end of Rock Bottom. In Closing This was a long time coming, I suppose. Whether or not I was ever really cut out to be an admin is up for debate, but I'd like to think I did some good with my time among the staff. Perhaps someday I will step back up to my former lofty position, but for now I will take my leave of the limelight and slink back into the depths of oblivion to write and edit at my leasure. I will still be around, but I very likely will not spend much time in chat and will focus mainly on my own work. Once again, I apologize for my lacking performance these past few months. It is an injustice to the site and to the community. I do hope I will be able to make up for it at some point. See you chaps around. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts